The Cell and Tissue Kinetics Core was developed to facilitate skin-related research by assisting the center[unreadable] investigators in isolation and cultivation of primary skin cells in two and three-dimensional cultures and in[unreadable] analysis of genes related to skin diseases by efficient and systematic generation of transgenic tissue models[unreadable] of skin that show either transgene overexpression or suppression. The Specific Aims are as follows:[unreadable] 1. To provide assistance and training in isolation and culture of mouse and human skin cells including[unreadable] keratinocytes, dermal fibroblasts, melanocytes and to provide expertise in construction of three dimensional[unreadable] cultures of human skin from normal cells, diseased cells or transgenic cells.[unreadable] 2. To provide assistance and training in a variety of functional in vitro assays for keratinocyte stem cells.[unreadable] 3. To provide and develop proper transgenic skin models to study functional consequence of normal or[unreadable] mutant gene expression in human and mouse epidermis.[unreadable] Problems will be brought to the Cell and Tissue Kinetics Core after routine morphological analysis in the Skin[unreadable] Phenotyping Core or cell culture revealed an unusual finding. Findings made by the Cell and Tissue Core[unreadable] will be referred to the Molecular biology Core if they suggest specific changes in gene expression or other[unreadable] problems in molecular biology have occurred. The Cell and Tissue Kinetics Core is committed to provide[unreadable] both services and training for center investigators to develop necessary skills to perform these experiments[unreadable] in their own laboratories. The services provided by this core will benefit not only the pilot and feasibility[unreadable] studies included in this application but to those likely to be recruited to the Skin Diseases Research Center in[unreadable] the future.